Fire Magic
'Fire Magic '''Fire's attacks have no apparent weaknesses besides being heavily hampered by water. All Fire attacks inflict the Burn effect and significant damage. Firestorm X is one of the most powerful ultimates in the game if all projectiles hit the desired target. Fire has a fairly unique E, a special R, and a more or less useful F that is similar to Wind Magic's Gale Volley. 'Moves' The consumption values listed are the base amount. To calculate the amount consumed, it is the base consumption multiplied by the player's tier level with the move. To check tiers, scroll past the M section. Tiers Tiers are solely based on the player's stat level and if Fire is the player's Second Mind Magic, all tier levels will be bumped up by 99 Magic/Strength/Generic Levels. The only exception is if Fire is also the player's First Magic, in which case the Second Magic Fire will have every move unlocked instantly and identical tier levels as the first. Tips * If inflicted with Burn, jumping into a body of water will instantly cancel out the Burn status. * Flame Splash is useful for gaining height tactical advantage in a fight. ** If the opponent is K.Oed after using Flame Splash, one could use the special ability of all of their weapons in quick succession. This will easily kill most mobs, and low level players, along with applying several status effects. * Fire users can stack Burn duration.The fastest way to do this is the Magic Bow or the Magic Blunderbuss. ** Alternating between Flame Splash and Fireball. Fire Field and Firestorm can also be used after Flame Splash. * Any Water move inflicts the Soak status, effectively removing the Burn status from players hurt by the move. *Fire Field removes the Bleeding status from the user and any other player in range by cauterizing it. Removing the Bleeding status with this method does not omit the chances of Infection status occurring; the Infection status can be canceled by Fire Field. It also removes Bleeding from party members if party damage is off. *Firestorm is an extremely useful move for farming. For example, at Alalea one could spawn in any of the guard captains with any number of Alalean Guards, save for Arsen, and take most of them out with a single fully charged Firestorm or dropping Theos' health significantly. Trivia * Fire was the first magic to be added into Arcane Adventures. * Flame Splash is possibly a reference to Sanji, a character from the anime One Piece. One of his moves, "Collier Shoot", kicks his enemies to the ground, and when mixed with his "Diable Jambe" technique, which lights his leg on fire. * There were additional moves that were soon removed from Arcane Adventures: ** Burning Aura: A defensive skill that creates a flame shield around them lasting for 30 seconds. ** Fire Pillar: Fire is spewed into the air, which then rains back down. ** Armored Flames: A power-up attack that increases magic power and lasts for 30 seconds. Other magic skills while Armored Flames is active are more powerful. ** Armored Flames - Legendary Flare: A "compressed blast of Armored Flames" is shot and will explode a second after impact with a surface. * The Co-Owner, techlevel80, has a curse version of Fire, called the Inferno Curse. * Fire's attacks can be used in water but if it is used in water or contact with water then it will turn to steam. Flame Splash can be used only if the player is shallow enough. * Firestorm's projectiles can collide with other magic projectiles, making way for the rest of the fireballs to get past. * Theos uses "Dragon Flame Pillar" during the boss fight, a fire magic move which is supposed to be one of Fire's moves. * After the Grand Reopening, Firestorm's tier 4 and 5 are not achievable anymore. Category:Magic